The Kill
by In A Rush
Summary: Just a little insight into Shannon and Stella thoughts after the forest episode


_**Just a little one shot that popped into my head with the bush scene.**_

_**Disclaimer: **_**I obviously don't own Rush.**

….

Heading back to Shannon's place after having spent the night out in the bush followed by another shift where they had to locate the bomb, locate Oliver, and losing Dom to the bomb explosion, Shannon and Stella were eager to get home to relax, eat some decent food, and get a decent night's sleep in a decent bed.

Having been away from home for over 48 hours, the girls didn't want to linger at base any longer than needed so they quickly got changed and left the building, skipping a shower so they could just have one in the comforts of one of their houses, choosing Shannon's as it was the closest to base as she moved houses a few months ago after she gave up the house sitting gig.

Pulling up at her house, Shannon gets out of the car and locks it up once Stella has hopped out. She then proceeded to the front door and unlocked it, stepping aside to let Stella in before herself and locking the door.

Turning around she finds Stella's hands on either side of her head and leans in to give her a kiss.

"How about we have a shower, order in some Chinese, knock back a couple and just relax?" Stella asks having not moved from her position.

"Sounds like a good plan, do you want to shower first?" Shannon asks seeing the mischievous glint in Stella's eyes.

"We can just take one together like we do before work." Stella says raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"I still have three months till my vow ends and you know that, I only shower with you in the morning because I know we don't have time for anything else." Shannon says.

"We only run low on time because you distract me with your steamy kisses, otherwise it would be a lot different, we could still have a shower together, with a lot of making out involved, nothing else, I swear." Stella says raising her hands in the air in mock surrender.

"Fine." Shannon says sighing knowing she won't be able to win the battle with Stella even if she tried.

…

After having had their Chinese for dinner, Stella had her legs around Shannon's, with her arms wrapped around tightly around Shannon's petite waist, while Shannon leant into the embrace and rested her hands on top of Stella's.

"Well the past 48 hours proved eventful, I swear the shit I had to put up with in the car, and I would have gladly traded with you." Stella says.

"What do you mean?" Shannon asks slightly confused.

"I had to listen to Christian prattling on about how he has this dream about this boat, such a bogan, all while I was trying to get some sleep." Stella says.

"Oh yeah, I have heard that story before, and what did I tell you last time about sleeping on the job." Shannon says with a smirk at the memory of the practical joke her and Josh had played on Stella when she had fallen asleep in the back seat the day Kronin escaped before his hearing.

"Yeah, well I was worn out; you can't possibly say you had it worse in TR 1." Stella says.

"Want to make a bet, Lawson was listening to some classical music crap and was waving his fingers and arms everywhere in the passenger seat, while Michael and I weren't allowed to talk when he was listening to it meaning we had to have a whispered conversation , although it was pretty funny to see Lawson letting loose a little bit." Shannon says.

"That definitely would have been funny, I guess you kinda win there, I can't believe Lawson and Josh didn't notice anything about Oliver or get the rego." Stella says while chuckling.

"Well don't forget they were driving in reverse." Shannon says giggling.

"Well I will give that one to Josh, but Lawson could have gotten it, it wasn't like he was driving in reverse." Stella says.

"Yeah and Lawson didn't remember buying Oliver a drink until Kerry said he had some pretty intense sex, his reaction was hilarious." Shannon says.

"Yeah he got to get drunk and get a shag while I removed ten ticks from me, Michael slept with a sheep while Christian slept in his little kit while you and I froze out tits off, they always hang shit on us if we miss stuff like rego's so payback is a bitch." Stella says with a smirk.

"I like it when you get feisty, it's kinda cute." Shannon says turning onto her side so she can see her girlfriend properly.

"You want to talk about feisty, how about how determined Michael was on killing Josh because Josh was trying to kill us with those traps." Stella says trying hard not to giggle.

"Or cut off a sheep's head." Shannon says.

"Seriously what a dickhead, I loved how defensive he got when Christian said he wouldn't eat the sheep raw, that was priceless." Stella says.

"You missed out on the look we copped from him we he saw us cuddled together in the bush when he went to take a piss." Shannon says.

"Yeah, do you still think I'm crazy?" Stella says.

"We were all thinking it." Shannon says.

"Ahh it was still a great time even with the ticks, dirt, rain and coldness, it just sucks we lost Dom." Stella says.

"Yeah it does suck, poor Gigi and Sandrine." Shannon says distractedly running her fingers lightly up and down Stella's arm.

"How about we get some sleep, we only have 8 hours until we have to be back at base again." Stella says starting to slowly sit up on the couch.

"Sounds like a plan." Shannon says quickly giving her a kiss before getting up to pull Stella up and lead her into her bedroom.


End file.
